


Take my love, take my land

by NinjaKiti (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NinjaKiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian starts getting aggressive and forgetful after he hears the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, my first time trying anything at all. I also apologize for the many errors you will find. If for some reason you do seem to like this please let me know.It's rated M for maybe later scenes.

Mickeys getting married? He tried to take his mind off it but it wasn't going away, accompanying Mandy probably isn't helping any at all either. When he got home from the shop he was greeted with Lip "The fucks wrong with you?". The feeling of betrayal was killing him, he knew they were only fuck buddies, but, they weren't. Mickey's gay, no denying it and no way he was marrying a guy. His dad is a sick fuck. "You okay?" lip said snapping him out of his trance "Yeah, m'fine." except he wasn't. He climbed the stairs and flopped into his bed sulking.The wedding was scheduled for next week, something about it needing to be as soon as possible. He wasn't told who, only where to be and at what time and that even only because Mandy was taking him.  
~(-*-)~  
The week went by to fast, he wasn't ready to face this at all. In fact, it was going to take everything he had to just sit through ceremony. He wore the nicest clothes he had and went to see if Mandy was ready, sh had been taking her sweet ass time getting ready for the "Whores wedding" as she called it. He certainly was not going to disagree, but then again he had not even met the wife-to-be, maybe she scared Mickey straight. He really didn't want to think about it.

"Hey, you ready yet?" he said poking his head in the bathroom.

"Just 'bout. You look pale, you do know this is Mickey's dumbass knocking up some whore right, least something just as stupid. She's still a whore."

"Yeah, let's just go."he paused before mumbling"So I can get the fuck out of there"

"Give me five-fucking-more minutes then"

He was already stumbling down the stairs, he opened the fridge hoping for a beer. Of course there was nothing, not with Frank raiding their fridge every time he was over. The kitchen chair looked comfy, he sat down just as Mandy came running down the stairs "Get up, lets go dumbfuck." he rolled his eyes and flashed a smile taking Mandy's hand in his own and walking to the address, it wasn't to terribly far and was most certainly the crappiest church in all of Chicago. It was sure that it was also the cheapest one, too.  
It was just some shitty ceremony at some shitty church, definitely nothing special. There were maybe ten other people there, most of which were Mickey and Mandy's brothers, they were strung out on the benches that sat before the alter. Two of the ugliest people there, also known as the brothers, flashed stared over towards Ian just before Mandy gave them probably the most terrifying death glare he has ever seen. Ian continued looking around the room before getting his eyes caught on Mickey, he had his normal scowl on his face and he was in shitty clothes for getting married. Ian wasn't forgiving, he saw in Mickey's eyes, he was definitely to angry for getting married. Next to him stood Terry with a rather smug look on his face, this was all his fault, all of it. He ruined everything, took away the one thing he could.  
The Music started playing on the piano causing Ian to jump. The woman that walked in, the bride, made him feel even more empty. It was the Russian whore Terry had called. Ian immediately left, not looking back.He ran and didn't stop, couldn't stop. The hot tears ran down his face, he was going to kill Terry. Everything went black, he was out.  
~(-*-)~  
The sound of sirens is what snapped him out of it, his knuckles burned, so did his ribs. He was running, why the fuck was he running, that's when he looked at himself. His shirt was coated in blood and his knuckles were bruised and bloody.Shit! He knew it couldn't have been Terry he had fought, he'd be dead.It wasn't until he saw Lip that he stopped running "What the fuck Ian?" Lip pretty much yelled pulling him farther into the alley."I don't know, I- what did I do?" he said pretty much crying. He fell to his knees and looked up to his older brother "I don't know." he continued. Lip pulled him up "Come on, we gotta' get you cleaned up" he followed his brother to the house and took off his shirt almost immediately grabbing a rag from the sink. "Shit dude, whoever you took the piss on fought back" he stared down at his bruised ribs, he had calmed down a bit on the walk "I-I-I don't even know what happened, I can't remember what happened" lip tried to calm him down again "It's going to be fine, I'm sure it was nothing." even his brother didn't believe the lies he was spreading about. There was no point in trying, he could only hope it wasn't somebody that would get him back for it.  
That's when Fiona decided to make an entrance with a very angry Mandy "What the fuck Ian?" both of them said in unison when there was no reply Fiona started "There is a man half-dead," it hit him right then, until she continued "they think it was you, what the fuck happened?". He just stared at them both blankly before repeating what he said to lip just a minute ago "I don't know, I can't remember" Fi had left out who it was but right then Mandy packed a punch hard enough to knock him down before beating on him, he didn't fight back and curled into a ball fighting the tears back as he slipped eventually slipped into oblivion, but not before hearing the door being thrown open and lip and Fi start screaming.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian dreads the words he hears more than the ones he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one is probably even worse but hey, it's here so... here you go *Drops and runs*

He woke up handcuffed to a hospital bed, his ribs were bandaged up along with a leg in a sling in a thigh high cast. Whatever he had done he had fucked up, he looked to the side and saw Lip glaring at him, his eyes were filled with poison, he’d never seen his brother look at anybody like that let alone family. Lip stopped glaring long enough to get up and walk out of the room shouting “The bastards awake!” and with that he heard multiple people walking in, the first being a nurse to check on him, even she was glaring at him. Shortly after the nurse left a policeman was standing by the bed questioning him more along the lines of sympathy 

“What were you thinking, what would make you even consider that?” he just stared at him confused before finally opening his mouth “What? What did I do, what are you talking about?” and with that the policeman stood with his mouth slightly opened in awe “How do you not know what I’m talking about?” Ian dreaded hearing the words, he kept expecting him to say he killed somebody, but instead even worse “You put Mickey Milkovich in intensive care, a Milkovich. What’s wrong with you?” he sat there in silence for a few moments. Ian broke the silence “Is he going to be alright?” the policeman stared before saying “He’d literally just got married,” he paused “he may be, you shattered several of his ribs and cracked his skull.” With that Ian didn’t question anything more.

He had a court date and Mickey would be there to testify, if he wanted to he could get Ian locked up at least eighteen months no doubt. The policeman had him sign some paperwork and couldn’t get out of there quick enough. Lip had to have told Fi about him and Mickey, that’s why she wouldn’t visit, she couldn’t face him. Debbie visited him and was the only one who seemed to understand anything.  
“You can’t remember nearly killing him?” she questioned  
“He’s alright, right?”   
“He is, but you say you blacked out, but you didn't pass out,”  
“Why does it matter?” he was growing tired, he didn't like talking about it at all  
“because you may be suffering from something psychological.”  
“No” she continued with “It’ll reduce your sentence and put you somewhere safer.”

She left after that no doubt to tell Fiona and Lip, they left him here not even thinking twice about what happened. The court date was next week, his lawyer, Fi, and Lip came in. They brought up what Debbie had said. When he protested they just glared at him, they weren't very forgiving on this. He was well enough to move him to a holding cell, and by well enough they meant he didn't need to be on IV drugs constantly anymore. He was still in a wheelchair, his leg could use the crutches but then they came to the issue of the ribs, so wheelchair it is. 

The court date was in two days and in no way, shape, or form was Ian ready to face Mickey. Finally somebody came to see him even with death glares he had missed his brother “Lip, I’m sorry.”  
“I know, I know” Lip repeated “Can you remember any of it at all, I mean , something is better than nothing.” He was watching his every move “All I can remember is running and when I’d realized I had got into a fight, how could I have done that, why would I want to kill him?” his eyes threatened to water “I couldn't have.” He had said before mumbling “I love him, why would I kill him?”  
“You didn’t stop the marriage either, so if that was it, you failed” and with that he got up and left.

He was loaded into the van with the cop whose name he didn’t know still. He was taken to the courtroom where his family and lawyer were all sat up. Mickey walked in and sat down, he seemed to be fine other than the shorter patch of hair, then again Mickey was the toughest person Ian knew. He had avoided eye contact, until Mickey was called to the stand. ‘I ain’t saying nothin’” He had said before sitting back down, after that Mandy was called up. She wasn't as forgiving as Mickey and he saw the shock in his eyes. She described everything scene by scene. She smirked when she sat down, the Jury left and came back. He was sentenced 24/7 supervision at a psychological institute, he was to stay there however long the doctors saw fit. As he was wheeling out he passed Mickey and gave an apology with his eyes, he knew no matter what he said it wasn’t going to convince him, he was going to be thrown away to be studied. He had gone crazy and couldn’t stop thinking how he was turning more and more into his mother by the day. When Mickey walked over to Lip he knew something was up but it was too late, was this Lips fault? No, it was his screwed up heads fault, it was Terry’s fault, it was his own fault. He kept thinking about the shocked look on his face when Mandy spoke.

Ian was out of sight, he walked over to Lip. “Who let Mandy talk?!” He yell whispered at him “She could have messed everything up.” He shut him up “He’s safe now, now we gotta take care of you, he’ll kill us all if he comes out to you in worse condition than you are in now.”

“I can’t go back to Terry’s” he said quickly “Especially now.”

“Fuck, and Fiona hates you. You got anywhere else you can go?”


End file.
